The present invention relates to radio signal receivers and more specifically to a system and method for using adaptive linearity and power modulation such that power consumption is reduced when not needed such as in the absence of excess signal interference.
Modern receiver systems have developed along widely accepted designs that result from a trade-off between various design requirements. For example, the components and systems of a wireless or cordless communications device must typically be selected by balancing requirements for cost, size, weight, signal reception and transmission, and power consumption, each of which may be equally important depending upon the application. For some stationary communications devices, the size, weight, and power consumption may be less important than the signal reception and transmission features. Thus, the stationary device might be heavier and consume more power than a wireless device, but may also be able to transmit a stronger signal and to receive a weaker signal.
For wireless or cordless devices, many systems and components, such as mixers and automatic gain controllers, have been accepted as standard receiver stages so as to provide a known level of noise reduction capability in exchange for a higher-than-optimal rate of power consumption. Thus, while it may be desirable to eliminate one or more of these systems or components to increase the length of time that the device may operate using a battery, eliminating the components or systems might result in an unacceptable level of noise, such as interference or atmospheric noise, in certain applications. Thus, the only alternative available to increase the length of time that the wireless or cordless device may be used is to increase the battery size, which also results in increased weight and cost.
Therefore, a system and method for receiving a signal are required that allow the power requirements for receiving the signal to be decreased without eliminating systems and components for noise reduction that are normally required throughout the industry.
The present invention provides a system and method for receiving a signal that decreases the receiver power requirements when the receiver is not receiving a signal that includes noise, but which allows the receiver to use standard noise reduction systems and components when noise is present.
On aspect of the present invention is a system for receiving a signal. The system includes a receiver that is operable to receive the signal, but which may also receive a noise signal. A duty cycle system is connected to the receiver. The duty cycle system can turn the receiver off and on at a controllable frequency. A signal strength system is also connected to the receiver, and is further connected to the duty cycle system. The signal strength system can determine the signal strength of the signal received by the receiver. If the signal strength indicates that the noise signal is not being received, the signal strength system generates control commands to the duty cycle system that cause the duty cycle system to cycle various components of the receiver on and off that are used to suppress noise, so as to conserve power.
The present invention provides many important technical advantages. One important technical advantage of the present invention is a system and method for decreasing the power requirements of a receiver that does not require standard receiver stages to be omitted from the receiver. The present invention allows these stages to operate fully when needed to suppress noise, but decreases the power used by these stages when appreciable levels of noise, such as interference, are not present in the received signal.